


The Atlantis Reports - Book 01

by DarkRoseTales



Series: The Atlantis Reports [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRoseTales/pseuds/DarkRoseTales
Summary: First Book in The Atlantis Reports - I had this idea and it would not leave me alone. This is my interpretation on what would happen if Harry with his magic, left the Wizarding World and joined the Stargate Program. Goes through all the episodes from season 1 (In-progress)
Series: The Atlantis Reports [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534331
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The Atlantis Reports - Book 01

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Stargate Atlantis or any other fandom’s mentioned. I only own my version of Harry Potter.

Welcome to the first book in my The Atlantis Reports. Each episode will be one chapter and each season one book.

Author Notes:  
I write for my own amusement and hold no set schedule for it, because of this I can’t guarantee when the next chapter will be up. Everything written is by me with no help from a beta so any mistakes are my own.  
Not much has changed in this chapter just the way I decided to reveal the history has changed.  
The actor I see playing Harry in this story is Robert Downey Jr.  
My Harry Potter is 34 going on 35 at the start of Atlantis, this means either Atlantis was delayed by 10 years or Harry Potter was 10 Years earlier, I don’t think it really matters which way you do it.  
In this chapter I point out quite clearly that my Harry Potter is Bisexual, this means the story may turn into slash, het or even m/m/f if I feel like it. If you do not like this, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY AS IT IS NOT FOR YOU!

~*8*~ Scene Break

Italics Thought/Memories

Introduction

Hadrian sighed deeply; his body ached as he carefully lowered himself to the floor in front of the fire he had just lit. He was currently hidden in a cave, somewhere deep in the lush green forest in Wales. It was a beautiful place, peaceful, he had no doubt if it wasn’t for the circumstances surrounding his stay here he would love it. He had arrived about an hour before and had just finished setting up the protective enchantments around the immediate area. Now he was going to enjoy the fresh air while he could before returning to the safety of his trunk to sleep.

Three Years! It had been nearly three years since he had been forced to run, since he had been forced to move from place to place, never staying in one place for very long for fear of them finally catching up to him. He was tired. It was taking its toll, on his mind and on his body He had no idea how much longer he was going to be able to continue this endless game of cat and mouse.

He was not a hopeful person by nature, he’d been through too much and any feelings of hope had well and truly bled out of him at an early age. So, he didn’t hold out any hope that this would be over anytime soon. He was well aware that the only reason he was still alive was out of his own stubborn nature and his sheer will to survive. Not allowing those who forced him into this situation to win was also an excellent motivator.

As he stared into the flickering flames his mind began to drift, as it often did these days, to the events that led him here.

~*8*~

Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, Champion of Muggles and Muggleborns alike. Very few people knew the true nature of the man behind his well crafted veneer. The man who played with the entire Wizarding World as one would a game of chess, making certain strategic moves by very specific pieces to get everything going in the direction he chose. 

Everything was planned to perfection. As far as he was concerned, absolutely nothing could go wrong. He had chosen his pieces with great care, every move had been carefully considered and every conceivable outcome had been foreseen and contingencies put in place well in advance. There was only one outcome that he hadn’t foreseen, one outcome that would ruin his entire game and that was the one thing that, if he really wanted everything to go his way, he really should have planned for.

With the intention of keeping his weapon, otherwise known as Hadrian (Harry) James Potter, as downtrodden and ignorant as possible, he sent the boy to live with a family of magic hating muggles. Muggles that were fortunately or unfortunately depending on your perspective, his maternal Aunt, Petunia Dursley, the obese man she married, Vernon Dursley, and their whale of a son Dudley.

Having grown up with these people Harry had developed some fundamental characteristics that went directly against everything Dumbledore had wanted him to become. One of the main attributes and the most problematic in regards to Dumbledore’s plan was an iron clad will to survive.

The beatings he endured at the hands of his uncle and cousin had helped him expand his own pain threshold. He still felt the pain, but not only did it take a lot for it to actually hurt him it also helped him develop the ability to hide the pain he was in. He could think beyond it, he could move in spite of it and the people that caused it never gained the satisfaction of seeing him cry or hearing him scream. In this particular area his Aunt was no less a participant, her method was much more distanced than his Uncle and Cousin. She preferred throwing things, usually her favourite cast iron skillet was her weapon of choice and she had excellent aim. At first he couldn’t dodge quickly enough and was often hit, but over time his reflexes had developed to the point where she never managed to land a hit on him again. 

Food had always been a tool for their control over him. He was starved almost constantly, only ever given enough food and water to survive, and even then it was only after he had completed his daily list of back breaking chores. He had to learn a great deal of patience, an inordinate amount of cunning, a devious streak a mile wide, along with a certain disregard for the rules. Regularly he would sneak out of his locked, cupboard under the stairs, in the dead of night in order to scavenge for food. Occasionally, he had to resort to pick-pocketing from the neighbours to buy something extra for him to eat or store in case of emergencies. He had a will of steel and a core of pure stubbornness and determination.

It wasn’t until a lot later that he realised that everything he had endured with the Dursley’s had given him an insurmountable will to survive. One of the main instances where this became obvious was with his magic. He didn’t know it was magic at the time of course all he had known was it was a powerful energy capable of anything his imagination could come up with, especially while under the effect of heightened emotions. Everything from him appear on top of a roof from the ground below to healing what he was sure were life-threatening injuries. 

Whenever these instances occurred he would always receive even harsher punishments than normal, and that was saying something. In the end he had two options, he could suppress the energy or he could learn to control it. The first option would be the quickest, and probably the most effective option, however, the idea of suppressing such a powerful force within his own body, unknowing of any potential side effects, seemed needlessly risky to him. The second option was risky too but through trial and error he knew he could learn to control these bursts of energy, until he had control he would have to take the punishments the Dursley’s doled out but for the future he knew it would be a benefit, even though he hadn’t known to what extent that would be true.

When he was younger he had tried many things in order to escape the Dursley’s. First he had tried to tell people the goings on in the Dursley Household. They had seemed horrified to learn of what he was enduring and had sworn their help. However quite soon afterwards they had been mysteriously transferred out of town or they had forgotten he had even existed let alone had talked to them along with a strange aversion to being anywhere near him. After realising anyone he told wouldn’t be able to help he had tried to run away. He couldn’t ever remember exactly what happened all he knew was when he tried he was back in his locked cupboard within twenty-four hours. These experiences meant he had a very stern resolve that he could only ever rely on himself. It was a bad habit and an unhealthy one but so far he had no reason to change it.

He had a well crafted mask that he wore at all times, it was adaptable so that he could change it subtlety to match whatever situation he found himself in. The one he wore for the Dursley’s was that of a shy, submissive creature who was eager to please but able to fade into the background when he was no longer needed someone who rarely spoke and always did as he was told. Outside with the neighbours he was a polite boy who would help little old ladies with their shopping and was always happy to help. Not everyone believed this particular mask, perfectly content to listen to the Dursley’s when they claimed he was a delinquent child who was always causing them all manner of grief.

He had been left with the Dursley’s for nearly ten years. Dumbledore had been so confident in the Dursley’s ability to provide the perfect environment to condition his weapon that he left them to it with only the squib, Arabella Figg, watching them and reporting back to him occasionally. He was sure that when it came time for Harry to rejoin the Wizarding World he would be the perfect pawn for his chess game. 

The environment he had been forced to grow up in would make him so grateful to Dumbledore for taking him away from them for the majority of the year. He would idolise him as his hero and would listen to his word as gospel. He would be downtrodden and ignorant of his true position within the world outside of the fame that came with the title the Boy-Who-Lived. He would hold little value in his own life which meant when the time was right he would sacrifice himself for Albus Dumbledore’s Greater Good.

This was where he miscalculated, you see. If there was one thing that Harry knew how to do, and do well, it was survive, by any means necessary.

Once the time came that heralded Harry’s return to the Wizarding World, Dumbledore decided to plead ignorance, he would have his deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall send out the letters as normal and when they were ignored, as he knew they would be, he would send his most loyal and devoted follower, Hagrid, to go and introduce young Harry back into the magical world.

Now, don’t misunderstand, Hagrid was a great guy, disgustingly blind loyalty to Dumbledore aside, but Hagrid himself would be the first to admit that he wasn’t really the best person to introduce a muggle-raised child into the Wizarding World. Once you include the fact that the child was famous in said world, yet had been told nothing of his own story meant that it was completely lacklustre introduction with a lot of left out information and a lot of questions that Hagrid didn’t possess the knowledge to answer.

They travelled to London where he was shown Diagon Alley, but more importantly Gringotts, the Goblin run bank where Harry had discovered a trust vault that had been left to him by his parents. He had not been left alone the entire time he had been in the bank not even when Hagrid had to collect a small package from Vault 713 on Dumbledore's behalf. The Goblin that had been leading them looked like he wanted to speak to Harry alone but with Hagrid there and determined not to let Harry out of his sight meant that they didn't get the chance.

Disappointingly Hagrid refused to let him buy anything other than what was required and on the list, he had been given from Hogwarts. His grievances were forgotten in the surprise that was receiving the very first birthday gift he could ever remember receiving in the form of Hedwig, his snowy owl.

Upon finishing his time in Diagon Alley, which included meeting a pale blonde haired boy in Madam Malkin's and the discovery of the shared connection between his wand and the wand of Voldemort's, he returned to the Dursley's. It didn't surprise him that they had gone the route of pretending he didn't exist simply due to the fact that this was the process they used with anything and everything they didn't like.

The following morning Harry had cautiously approached the subject of his uncle driving him to London and discovered, by what Harry was sure was pure luck, that the Dursley's had already been planning on a trip to London in order to visit the Doctors and get Dudley's newest edition removed. He had thought this was rather a shame as the pig’s tail really suited Dudley's, personality.

Dumbledore had once again miscalculated. With Hagrid neglecting to tell Harry how to get onto the magical platform, simply due to the fact that no one had told him too. As far as Dumbledore was concerned this was the perfect opportunity to get Harry under the influence of the Weasley family, a 'Light' sided family who revered Headmaster Dumbledore and everything he stood for.

Dumbledore had assured their compliance with the promise that this would be for the Greater Good of the Wizarding World and the added incentive of the fame and wealth that would come with an association with Harry. Molly Weasley's agreement to help meant the compliance of her family was assured and they would follow along blindly to whatever Dumbledore requested of them.

The moment it had started to go wrong for Dumbledore was with the arranged meeting at the train station. It had struck Harry almost immediately as suspicious, the secrecy surrounding the Wizarding World had been immediately apparent to Harry and therefore he had found it highly suspect when the oldest woman of the very red-haired group had walked through one of the busiest muggle train stations in London loudly proclaiming that the place was "Packed with Muggles".

Later consideration after meeting and spending the train ride speaking to the youngest boy of the family of red heads gave even more credence of his suspicions. The newly acquired knowledge that she was an adult Witch, from a long line of magical's who had all gone to Hogwarts. This combined with the two children who had already graduated and the three children she already had in attendance there, meant there was no need for the announcement she made of "Platform 9 ¾ this way". Unless it was to attract the possible attentions of the lost orphan boy who happened to overhear.

He had very quickly been given opinions from both Hagrid and Ron that nothing good ever came from Slytherin House at Hogwarts. Once he had discovered the natures of each of the individual Houses he realized that everyone had all of the qualities to some extent and Harry personally didn't think to be ambitious and cunning was necessarily a bad thing, given being cunning and sneaky was what made up a lot of Harry's personality he came to the conclusion that this was probably the House he was suited to the most.

However, during the discussions with both, extreme emphasis had been put on the idea that everything good and the light came from Gryffindor House and that this was also the house that his parents were in when they had attended Hogwarts. Obviously, this was going to be the house everyone expected him to be in.

Everyone had already built up an opinion on who he should be, the Hero, the Golden Boy Gryffindor, the son of James and Lilly Potter the Heroes of the Wizarding World and the Boy-Who-Lived. This was unfortunate, he knew while he had the qualities that could mean he would make it in Gryffindor House, his more obvious qualities lay within the House of Slytherin.

This left him in a bit of a quandary, he had no idea how they sorted people into their respective houses, therefore he couldn't necessarily make any plans to influence the selection. He didn't believe that it would require the use of magic due to the simple fact they hadn't learned any yet so it would be slightly redundant, and the idea that Ron had gained from one of his brothers about fighting a troll was downright ludicrous. The most obvious one might be a personality test but the simple fact those were easy to fool once you knew the criteria of each house meant that Harry wasn't sold on that idea either.

This meant he would have to play it by ear and hope for the best. This didn't particularly sit too well with him, he usually preferred to have at least a partial plan at his back rather than going in completely blind, but in this case, he could not see any other alternatives.

What he did know however was that the mask he wore would need some new additions. Everyone was expecting to see the epitome of a Gryffindor, brave and courageous, but from the stories, he had been told these two qualities were not necessarily true in the most honest sense of what those qualities represented. They seemed to be misrepresented in the form of brashness and often outright stupidity.

This did not appeal to Harry in the slightest, he knew from his time at the Dursley's how to hide his true intellect, that was a given, however, he was far from stupid and he did not relish the idea of jumping head first into any given situation without a secure plan. He knew he didn't really have much of a choice though, but besides that, it was what everyone expected so that was what they would get… just as soon as he discovered their method for assigning houses.

Once they had reached Hogwarts and got the shock of his life upon realizing ghosts did in fact exist, they were all reassured by the fact that the method of sorting was just trying on a musty old hat. Everyone except Harry that is. He was not going to deny that he despaired a little upon the discovery; he had absolutely no clue how he was going to convince the Sorting Hat to put him in the house needed. If the hat could truly see everything that went on inside his head it would immediately see where Harry's personality lay.

He argued long and hard with the Sorting Hat, he held qualities that meant he could fit into any of the four house, however, his cunning and sneaky nature combined with his logical mind meant he had a more direct connection with the house of Slytherin, this he knew would happen but also could not allow. He wanted to be able to fly under the radar; this meant that being placed in any house other than Gryffindor would make him the curious attention of those who wanted otherwise.

Eventually he got the result he wanted. The Sorting Hat had decided that, given he had been in Dumbledore's office for the past several years and knew some of the plans he had in place for Harry, the temper tantrums that would follow would provide him the amusement and entertainment he felt his life was lacking, therefore, allowing Harry's admittance into the Gryffindor House.

Throughout the years his suspicions continued; he had followed Ron to the deserted trophy room where Malfoy had tricked them by offering a duel, they had run up to the forbidden third floor corridor while escaping the Caretaker Filch only to run into the giant three headed dog that was guarding something there, he had rescued Hermione from a mountain troll that had been let loose in the castle, he had helped Hagrid hatch an illegal dragon egg in his hut and then snuck it out of the castle in the dead of night, got caught and given detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forrest, attacked by Voldemort and saved by a centaur.

At the end of the year it had all come to a head with the ridiculousness that was the preventative measure used to protect the philosophers stone, the fact that three first years with a couple of months of magical knowledge could get past trials created by the supposed best and brightest of their fields to stop Voldemort gaining access to the stone was laughable… and suspicious.

The following year hadn't turned out any better for Harry, from crazy house elves to voices in the walls that only he could hear, people being petrified, discovering being able to talk to snakes was apparently a bad thing (even though he could talk to all animals, not just snakes), death day parties, incompetent professors who cared more about curling their hair than teaching Defence, Hagrid being falsely arrested, a mysterious diary that could write back at you and giant spiders in the forbidden forest.

The whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco ended in him facing a 50ft Basilisk with nothing more than a sword and a Sorting Hat due purely to the idiotic nature of the only Weasley girl. Who having grown up in the Wizarding world really should have known not to trust anything that could respond back to you yet didn't seem to have any brain, who also managed to get away with all the pain and distress she had caused without so much as a slap on the wrist, meant Harry did not hold much hope for the rest of his years at Hogwarts.

His third year got off on the wrong foot before he had even reached Hogwarts, true the escape from the Dursley's earlier than expected had been a great reprieve and meant he managed to discover certain information that had been conveniently kept from him.

His first solo trip to Gringotts showed just how much he was missing, upon entry he was led immediately to the office of the Goblin Griphook, who he had met at his very first trip to Gringotts and he remembered looked like he wanted to talk to Harry at the time as well.

Here he was shown the true depth of his wealth, told of his Lordships and the status of the House of Potter within the Wizarding World. It was also revealed that a certain Headmaster had been taking regular payments from his trust vault as payment for his 'care' over the last twelve years.

Having his already shaky trust in the Headmaster shatter he immediately set about to secure what he could. Everything that was taken from his accounts were unfortunately not recoverable and he could not stop the payments for the next few years either, not until he became an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding World, without the old man immediately knowing that he knew more than he should.

Therefore, he decided to protect what he could. The transfers being made where done automatically so upon him reaching his adult status those payments would stop.

In the event of anything happening to incapacitate his such as injury or imprisonment his vaults would be locked down with blood ward meaning only someone directly related to him would be able to enter after they verified the legitimacy of the source (the Goblins made him aware of potions that could induce pregnancy with a DNA specimen like hair and it would also stop anyone who had been produced via controlling potions).

In the event that someone actually managed to kill him, the vaults would revert to the Goblins, who would keep any treasure the desired and the money from anything left over would immediately be funnelled into Muggle Orphanages.

Once finished in Gringotts with a new card linked to his account that could be used in both worlds he set out to arrange some contingency plans.

First, he bought a multi-compartment trunk that included a small bedroom a library, a potion/science laboratory, weaponry and a wardrobe compartment. He then had the trunk layered with security measures.

Charms were added to be feather light and to shrink so it could fit seamlessly into a jacket pocket, along with any wards the shopkeeper could think of, wards for fire and water resistance, wards so that the trunk couldn't be moved when someone was inside and several camouflaging and protective wards were also added.

Once the shopkeeper was done he then took the trunk to Gringotts where he paid the Goblins to ward it to the best of their ability as well, this mainly included a blood ward to ensure no one but himself could ever open the trunk.

He then set about filling the trunk. He filled the library with books on all the knowledge he could possibly want, books on defensive magic, offensive magic, charms, transfiguration, runes, wards, arithmancy, creature, spell creation, as well as the laws and traditions of the Wizarding world. He even snuck into Knockturn Alley and bought books on illegal charms and potions, books on the dark arts and anything else he found that caught his interest.

He went to a clothing store he had found down there and got himself measured for an entire wardrobe, as well as some dragonhide armour and a cloak that made it impossible to distinguish his face or voice. All of the clothing he got he had a charm applied that made it so the clothes would allow room for him to grow both in height and weight and only if he outgrew the charm would he ever need to get new ones.

He also stopped off at Borgin and Burkes and bought some poisoned daggers, a couple of other weapons and a few of the rarer books there that caught his attention including one that had the charm that was placed on his clothing from the other shopkeeper, so he could add it to his muggle clothing and another that covered certain rituals, including one to remove the trace from his wand that would otherwise have remained in place until he was seventeen.

One day during the week he spent there he also used his invisibility cloak to sneak into muggle London and do the same thing minus the weapons. He got a complete Wardrobe filled with Muggle Clothing and a large collection of Muggle books that would allow him to catch up and then keep up to date with everything for his muggle education.

The appearance of the Weasley's and Hermione for the last week of the holiday had not been a welcome one. He had been enjoying being able to be himself for most of the time and did not appreciate the fact he had to return to his mask a whole week earlier than expected.

The year that followed was fairly quiet by Hogwarts standards at least, he grew more and more suspicious of Ron and Hermione's true allegiance, repeated came up against foul creatures known as Dementors, a werewolf for a professor who had a tendency to forget his wolfsbane potion at the most inopportune times, an innocent escaped mad mass-murderer who happened to be his godfather followed by time travelling in order to save the man from an undeserved fate.

During all of this he continued to amass his knowledge, in secret, he would sneak down to the library in the dead of night and using an obscure charm he had found began to copy the books there for his own collection. He retained all the knowledge from the books he read but often had trouble recalling the information, for some reason he had yet to discover.

Fourth Year brought another year of trials and tribulations in the direct sense while having to deal with his entry into the Triwizard Tournament, Ron's jealousy issues, battling a dragon, rescuing the red head from the bottom of a creature infested lake, bludgeoning hormone encumbered by the realization that he was attracted to both men and women (upon realizing you couldn't decide if you were more jealous of Cho Chang or Cedric Diggory for the others interest made that quite obvious), all culminating to the point where he witnessed the death of Cedric, witnessed the return of Lord Voldemort, got tortured and had to fight for his life, only just managing to escape.

The summer before his fifth year he found out just how corrupted the Wizarding world was, ending up in a trial by the entire Wizengamot for defending himself against Dementors and a smear campaign through the press, launched because of the Ministers refusal to believe anything that would endanger his perfect little world meant Harry had had enough and all he needed was the opportunity to run.

He came to another conclusion during that summer as well, after long hours of consideration. He decided that if it came down to it he would leave the Wizarding world to the tender mercies of Voldemort over getting his revenge on the man for the murder of his parents.

Then school started and boy did it start with a bang… or maybe a croak would be more appropriate. The introduction of Dolores Umbridge as the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher meant the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts, yes, but, it also meant she was there to try and silence those who spoke against the Ministry.

After the first detention he made sure to keep most of her attention stayed directly on him, he was well aware she hated the fact she couldn't get a reaction out of him with her blood quill, and if he could help it, he was going to make sure that no one else was subjected to that.

One good thing that came out of this occurrence was the discovery of the Room of Requirement. After being almost blackmailed into teaching a select group of people to defend themselves they were discussing potential places to hold said meetings. Overhearing this Dobby, who had started working for Hogwarts the year before, told them about the room House elves of Hogwarts knew about known as the come and go room.

This room had a unique quirk that he had neglected to inform the others about. It could slow down time. For every minute outside the room within would be about the equivalent of twenty-four hours within, it also had no effect on his aging process so no matter how much time he spent in there none of it would show on his face or body.

Upon that discovery Harry started sneaking into the room at night, he would give himself six hours within the room, in order to have the time to sneak back into his dormitories without anyone knowing, this was the equivalent of three hundred and sixty days a night.

During this time, he would study and train. He discovered several potions that would help repair some of the damage left from the Dursley's treatment of him over the years but couldn't fix all of it due to the fact that any deeper treatments would require the help of a healer.

He practiced his spells and got stronger with his magic's as well as with his body, training himself to fight, and practicing a variety of different disciplines meant to help strengthen and tone the body, all the while helping him become more limber and flexible. Along with being able to eat whatever he wanted to, meant his body had changed some, which required the use of glamour whenever he left the room.

He copied any of the books that the room could provide him with building up his library even more after he had discovered that the room could borrow books from anywhere in the school including the private collection of a certain Headmaster.

During Christmas that year he had been staying at Grimmauld Place with his Godfather and the Weasley's when he overheard a conversation between Dumbledore, Granger and the two youngest Weasley's.

He finally received his confirmation of Ron and Hermione true loyalties as the discussed what was needed to be discovered while they continued to spy on him for the old goat. Ginny's job, on the other hand, seemed to be to seduce him by any means necessary, the headmaster had reassured her that any potions she required would be provided.

Once the war really got going they would try to suggest as a way of protecting Harry's money from the corruption within the Ministry that they become his benefactors in case of anything happening to him. In case they couldn't convince him of that it was Ginny's job to seduce him with potions if needs be and become pregnant with his heir, this made him extremely grateful for the ward suggested to him by the Goblins.

After that, he would either be killed by Voldemort, who would then be killed by Dumbledore, giving Dumbledore the acclaim as the hero of the Wizarding World. Or, he would triumph over Voldemort once more and then be either arrested and contained or killed whilst resisting arrest.

Harry very quickly went into his trunk, after the conversation had finished and the group dispersed, and searched for the charm he had read about that could be put on his hands in order to alert him to any potions or poisons that had been placed in his food or drink. It would glow light blue in their presence in a way that only he could see and then he would develop an unnatural clumsiness and happen to knock the contaminated food or drink over.

He also very quickly took one of the potions from his stock that would flush any contaminations from his system. Once he had taken the potion, and been very violently sick, he quickly realized that the slight feelings he had started to develop toward the girl instantly disappeared leaving him to feel quite repulsed and discomforted.

Afterward, it became slightly more difficult to maintain the façade of friendship with them, but he was nothing if not a patient man, he just hoped that it would not be required for too long.

It turned out he didn't require to do it for too long at all, just a couple of months, until during his History of Magic's exam at the end of the year he received a Voldemort induced vision that turned out to be just the chance he needed.

Flashback (Expert of the dream taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix):

He felt like he was walking along the cool, dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries again, walking with a firm and purposeful tread, breaking occasionally into a run, determined to reach his destination at last… the black door swung open for him as usual, and here he was in the circular room with its many doors…

Straight across the stone floor and through the second door… patches of dancing light on the walls and floor and that odd mechanical clicking, but no time to explore, he must hurry…

He jogged the last few feet to the third door, which swung open just like the others…

Once again he was in the cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres… his heart was beating very fast now… he was going to get there this time… when he reached number ninety-seven he turned left and hurried along the aisle between two rows…

But there was a shape on the floor at the very end, a black shape moving on the floor like a wounded animal… Harry's stomach contracted with fear… with excitement… A voice issued from his own mouth, a high, cold voice empty of any human kindness…

"Take it for me… lift it down, now… I cannot touch it… but you can"

The black shape on the floor shifted a little. Harry saw a long-fingered white hand clutching a wand rise at the end of his own arm… heard the high, cold voice say "Crucio!"

The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. Harry was laughing. He raised his wand, the curse lifted and the figure groaned and became motionless.

"Lord Voldemort is waiting"

Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain yet rigid with defiance…

"You'll have to kill me," whispered Sirius.

"Undoubtedly I shall in the end," said the cold voice. "But you will fetch it for me first; Black… you think you have felt pain thus far? Think again… we have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream…"

End of Flashback.

Upon receiving the vision from Voldemort indicating he had Sirius captured within the Department of Mysteries he and several of his friends had set off to attempt a rescue. Using the newly received knowledge from a Care of Magical Creatures lesson about the herd of Thestrals that lay on the grounds, they managed to fly from Scotland to London with relative ease and a short amount of time due to the innate sense of direction the Thestrals seem to have built-in within them.

The fact they ran into very little security and how so very easy it was to break into what was supposed to be the most secure department within the Ministry immediately set Harry on edge.

That he already had considered the possibility that this was indeed a trap did not make him falter. If there was even the slim possibility that this wasn't a trap that meant that Voldemort himself had Sirius down here, somewhere within the department and Harry knew, he would've regretted it for as long as he lived if he missed the opportunity to save him because of a mistaken belief that this was just a trap.

The discovery of the prophecy didn't shock him, however, both Dumbledore and Voldemort's belief in said prophecy did. He had recognized the initials on the label as Dumbledore's and as the prophet being Sybil Trelawney, the Divination teacher at Hogwarts, and had simply concluded the old fraud held no real talent nor power so, therefore, did not hold any sway over his future no matter who she decided was speaking through her. He would control his own future or he would die in the attempt.

The appearance of the Death Eaters and no sign of Sirius gave credence to this being a trap, however, that didn't mean he couldn't fight his way back out. He didn't much care at the time as to the fate of Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, but the other two people, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, had come simply because they wanted to help him and he would not just leave them there.

Inevitably due to the fact they were a bunch of teenagers outnumbered against the adult witches and wizards they faced meant with a few injuries gained and they had all ended up entangled in the arms of Death Eater all of who wanted him to give them the prophecy orb in return for their release.

He had not needed Neville to warn him against it as it simply appeared that they would all be killed as soon as he handed the item in question over. Luckily as Harry had paused momentarily in order to think up a plan of escape for them all, the Order of the Phoenix had finally happened to turn up.

During the ensuing battle, Sirius had unfortunately lost his life due to his inability to resist taunting the insane Bellatrix Lestrange rather than take her seriously. He almost felt psychic at that moment with how he knew with a great amount of certainty what would occur, he realized the spell she shot was an Avada Kedava and he was standing directly in front of an artefact known as the Veil of Death the conclusion was inevitable really.

Harry had chased after Bellatrix as she taunted him, he ran with the intention of making her pay for Sirius's death and then he would use the opportunity to escape, secure in the knowledge that the remaining order of the Phoenix would ensure the others safety.

However, after he had tried to curse Bellatrix his scar seared in pain and an even better opportunity presented itself with the entrance of old snake face himself, Voldemort.

Flashback (Taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix):

Harry opened his eyes, having closed them as his scar seared in pain. He had just finished taunting Bellatrix about the fact that she had failed to recover the prophecy when he saw him.

Tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupil eyes staring… Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry who stood frozen, waiting for an opportunity.

"So, you smashed my prophecy?" said Voldemort softly, staring at Harry with those pitiless red eyes. "No, Bella, he is not lying… I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind… months of preparation, months of effort… and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again"

"Master, I am sorry I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" sobbed Bellatrix, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he paced slowly nearer. "Master, you should know"

"Be quiet, Bella," said Voldemort dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your snivelling apologies?"

"But Master - he is here - he is below"

Voldemort paid no attention.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter," he said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry began to move, planning to dodge out of the way when the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth to land with a crash on the floor between Harry and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms to protect Harry.

"What -?" cried Voldemort, staring around. And then he breathed, "Dumbledore!"

Harry looked behind him, his heart pounding. Dumbledore was standing in front of the golden gates.

End of Flashback.

With Voldemort's attention completely invested in the appearance of Dumbledore instead of keeping any of his attention on Harry, combined with the sudden sounds of the surrounding fireplaces activating admitting members of the Ministry, gave Harry the opportunity to move into a better position and take aim.

He took a chance and sent a lightning fast Diffindo straight at Voldemort's unprotected neck.

The effect was immediate; his head was quickly removed from the body and fell to the floor while the body itself remained upright for a single moment before falling ungracefully too. All of this occurred within moments but not before all of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Minister of Magic himself had witnessed that Voldemort had indeed returned.

Dumbledore took control of the situation immediately, despite Harry's hatred of the man he did admire the man's style and ability to adapt, by immediately ordering the Aurors to arrest him for breaking and entry of the Ministry of Magic and the murder of Lord Voldemort.

Amelia Bones, current Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, immediately tried to stop her Aurors who had already begun moving to arrest the boy giving Harry the time he needed in order to make his escape.

As mentioned earlier, Harry had learnt to control his magic from a young age in order to avoid extra punishments from his Uncle, this control gave him a unique connection to his magic that meant he didn't necessarily need his wand or even a spell in order for his magic to react how he willed it too.

He remembered the feeling from when he was six years old, his cousin and his gang had been chasing him for another round of Harry Hunting when he felt an intense squeezing sensation and he had ended up on the roof of a school building. This he discovered while he was still at Hogwarts was called Apparating. Although the circumstances were different the situation was the same, which meant it invoked the same emotions. Concentrating his magic on the feeling of being trapped, scared and in need of freedom he felt his magic react accordingly.

He felt the wards surrounding the Ministry almost shatter under the pressure of his magic as he apparated away to safety, which at the time had just been far away from the Ministry. He had ended up back in Scotland in the middle of a particularly mountainous region that could be seen in the distance from Hogwarts.

He had ended up on the run and only the fact that he had, from the moment he had discovered Dumbledore's treachery, kept his multi-compartment trunk on him at all times meant he had a place to stay and all of his things with him.

Well, most of his things with him, most of the other stuff had been mostly his old things from the Dursley's, the only thing really of value would have been his Firebolt and of course Hedwig, who he knew was a very smart owl and would probably know to get out of there as well if anyone tried anything with her.

He did not however simply rely on the ward surrounding his trunk to keep him safe, he also used his knowledge of wards to cover the surrounding area in protective and concealment charms, and just in case of emergencies, alert systems.

During his time on the run, he relied a lot on what he had acquired during the summer before his third year and the methods of survival he had acquired with his time at the Dursley's.

He foraged for what he could, but now and again when in desperate need would steal from grocery stores, always leaving money, usually hidden behind the counter to pay for what he took when he needed too. He occasionally broke into people's houses when in dire need of a proper shower but otherwise mostly used the ponds and rivers he came across. He survived the only way he knew how, never staying in one place for too long and never using the same place twice.

One surprising twist during his time on the run was when he was found by Hedwig, who very nicely had returned his Firebolt to him as well. She had stayed with him for a few months before he eventually decided he was better off releasing her. It was a hard decision to make but the life he was living wasn't good for a free spirit like Hedwig. She checked in with him from time to time when she could find him, seemingly happy to come back and keep his spirits up every month or so…

~*8*~

He was startled out of his reminiscing when a dull bell sounding in the back of his mind alerting him to the fact someone had just crossed the first of his proximity wards which were set up at a 30-meter radius from the cave entrance.

He heard the 20-meter mark go off and then whoever it was seemed to stop, he heard a rustle as the person seemed to deliberately shuffle his feet and then waited for a moment.

Harry cautiously approached the cave entrance which had been disguised to blend in with the surrounding rock. He was extremely surprised to see three Goblins led by Griphook looking around the surrounding area.

"Mister Harry Potter" Griphook announced to thin air, apparently feeling like he had Harry's attention he continued "I swear on my magic's that we mean you no harm. Should any harm come to you due to our presence here today, I hereby forfeit my life"

Harry hesitated, he had been on the run so long that despite the ongoing disputes between the Goblins and the Ministry he could not remain sure of the Goblins disdain. He debated with himself for several minutes before he decided that he really didn't have anything left to lose. Running for so long had left him…. tired and currently, with the delicious hit of adrenaline that thrummed through his system when the first alarm he was feeling more than a little bit reckless.

He straightened up and walked out of the cave. He was well aware he must have looked a right mess. He hadn't had the opportunity for a real shower in the past few months so had had to settle for whatever river or pond he could find.

He crept out of the cave before leaning against the wall to the side of the entrance. With a smirk he called out to the Goblins that were currently facing in the opposite direction, his voice hoarse with disuse "Out of everyone to find me I certainly didn't expect the Goblins"

~*8*~

The conversation that followed had been… interesting to say the least. The Goblins seemed to realise that Harry wouldn’t come with them until they had explained. They quickly summarised the circumstances that he had the potential to take advantage of and they had been trying to arrange a meeting with him since his unwilling participation in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Due to the fact that his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire and no one, not even his magical guardian Albus Dumbledore, had denied his place in the tournament despite being underage, this meant that in the eyes of magic herself he had been declared an adult from that moment.

They had tried to contact him in order to discover what he would like to do with this information, given all the plans made beforehand. At the time they thought his lack of response was his decision to remain under the radar, it wasn’t until much later that they discovered he wasn’t receiving any of the letters they sent. 

Using the more advance tracking methods they, as the Goblin nation, had access to they had set about trying to find him after this discovery and hearing about his escape from the Ministry of Magic and the corruption that runs rife within the Wizarding Government.

They had only discovered what had happened to him less than a year ago when Dumbledore and his fanatical followers had decided that due to the fact he had not been found within two years, that he most obviously must be dead and therefore they could have free reign over his vaults. Due to the fact there was no will, and because he was a wanted man anyway as Head of the Wizengamot and Harry Potters Magical Guardian he could do whatever he wanted with his vaults.

Dumbledore had been furious when the vaults denied him access due to the blood wards surrounding them (he had apparently been named Sirius's Heir and received the Black Family Vaults as part of the inheritance) and had even tried to draw his wand within Gringotts in order to dismantle them only to be immediately escorted out by several armed Goblin guards.

They had tried many methods in order to find him but eventually had to resort to an old Goblin ritual, using some of the blood he had left in there care in order to enact the wards surrounding his vaults, they had managed to find his current location within a mile radius.

The Goblins, upon discovering what had occurred decided that, should they be able to find him, they would offer him aid. A combination of the respect Harry had always treated them with and the amount of gold he held within the walls of Gringotts, he was considered the richest wizard in Britain, meant they felt obliged to offer him an escape. All of this of course came for a price.

They quickly came to an agreement, they would help Harry, this came with an added bonus for the goblins that they were sticking it to the Wizards and Witches of Magical Britain that treated all Goblins like the second class citizens just because they were creatures. In return for their assistance, they would receive the small fortune he had in the form of Goblin jewellery and weapons.

Once the agreement had been met, the Goblins immediately set about informing him of certain facts that remained quite well hidden from almost everyone within the Wizarding World. The knowledge that certain Muggles not only knew of the Magical World but had the power and influence to make sure changes occurred was a staggering discovery… but a welcome one.

When squibs had been sent away and into the muggle world, very few were old enough to retain any memory of the time, but there were a few who did. Alternatively, the families that kept the squibs a secret and then released them into the muggle world when they were old enough.

Both of these situations became a treasure trove for the muggles who were being kept in the dark about the goings on within the Wizarding World.

The Minister of Defence, the President of the USA, the British Prime Minister and of course the Queen of England, were all in the know about the Magical world. However, despite the oaths the people in power had sworn to the Queen herself for the past almost two decades they had been kept completely in the dark.

Harry's situation gave them a unique opportunity to be able to do something about it.

After they reached the sanctuary provided by Gringotts bank he had immediately been seen to by a healer. While they had looked through the pages provided by the diagnostic charm, he had been shown to a room where he could shower and dress before being provided with a meal, the first one in nearly three years. Once he was finished the Goblin healer had immediately set about fixing just about everything.

It took a few weeks under a time suppression field and he would be on potions for even longer but in the end, he stood at a respectable 6ft 2, had built out a little giving him a strong but athletic look and he no longer had to wear glasses. He had been put on a strict potions regime to strengthen his bones and immune system as well as to help his body gain the vitamins and nutrition it had needed but didn't get due to the long periods of starvation he had been forced to go through.

A week later a meeting had been set up in a secure part of Gringotts between the people in the know and Harry, along with his Goblin advisors. The discussion that occurred was long, involved yet very insightful as it cleared up many of the misunderstandings he had about the Wizarding World.

When the Goblins made plans to track him down in order to make the current offer, they had first gotten in contact with the relevant people, to ensure they could provide what was necessary, this would have required the help of all those involved with the meeting. Upon discovery of what had occurred the Queen had requested that the advisors they had under their employ within the Wizarding World be thoroughly checked for any signs of tampering with their reporting.

It had been discovered that about twenty years, just before the first war with Voldemort was starting that the magical government had spelled the squib liaisons to complete secrecy about the goings on within the magical world. Oh, they could report that everything was fine and normal and everything in between, they could not, however, tell the truth. As these were the only direct contact they had with the magical world they had no way of knowing anything was amiss.

His freedom was guaranteed, they quickly reassured him of that, but he had one of two options he could either:

a) Leave the country, with their assistance, change his name and sink into obscurity never having to worry about the Wizarding world ever again

Or

b) tell them what he knew about the goings on in the magical world for the last two decades, help them get the corrupted people out of the positions of power and then he could live life the way he wanted.

The way Harry saw it; he didn't really have anything to lose either way. He couldn't deny however that the idea of screwing over everyone who had done this to him appealed on a fundamental level.

So he began his tale.

He told them all about the orphan boy called Tom Riddle who grew up to be the Dark Lord Voldemort and everything he knew about the first war. About how it had ended on that fateful Halloween night when he had lost his parents. How he had lived during the years of supposed peace for the Wizarding World while the wealthy Pureblood terrorists known as Death Eaters lined the right pockets and got off scot-free. He told them all about his years at Hogwarts. The number of times Voldemort had tried to return only to eventually succeed and the number of times he had nearly died sorely due to the mechanisms of Albus Dumbledore and his fanatics.

His tale drew to a close after his description on how he killed Voldemort and had escaped before Dumbledore could put any of his back up plans into action, along with a brief description about everything that had happened whilst on the run for the last three years before he saw the Goblins and deciding he had nothing left to lose.

The Queen along with the other three were quite frankly horrified at what he had had to endure at the hands of the magicals and swore to do everything they could to help him in whatever future he decided for himself.

It was quickly decided that the Magical World had become stagnant and corrupted to the point that it needed an immediate overhaul. It was time to bring the Magical World to order and clean house.

With Harry's help and the aid of the American Auror Force, the Queen strode right into the Ministry of Magic itself and called upon the oaths that those sworn to serve and protect in her stead had taken to gain those positions of power, asking magic herself to punish those she deemed guilty.

Both Dumbledore and Minister Fudge had tried to convince the Queen of Harry's treachery but didn't get very far before they quickly found themselves rapidly losing their magic's when the oath declared them guilty of treason to the Crown, them along with several prominent Purebloods heads of House within the Wizengamot suddenly found themselves magic-less and under arrest for Treason against the Crown.

Within the next few months of that momentous event, the magical world was dragged kicking and screaming into the modern age. Many arrests were made and given trials by Veritaserum, the people in captivity were given trials by Veritaserum and the Magical World was once again brought under the Queen's rule.

It had been decided that it wasn't worth the risk to integrate the two worlds but the leaders and certain members of other areas within the muggle government and armies would be brought into confidence.

In return for his help, he had been given his options as promised. They discussed it and came to the conclusion that the man thing they could do provide him with the training and education necessary to help him succeed, after that he had three options; he could return to the magical world and help it become a better place for all, he could re-join muggle Britain and do something with his life there or, he could go for a completely new start in a different country of his choice, they would help him get any citizenship he chose and they would make sure he knew everything he needed to in order to be successful there.

He had very quickly chosen the third option; Britain held a lot of bad memories for him so the idea of leaving the country all together was something he was very much interested in. Given wherever he chose he would need to catch up with the muggle educational system and get some credentials from that he decided to forgo learning a new language on top of that and chose to move to America.

He transferred all of his remaining fortunes into American Dollars along with selling everything that either wasn't important or he didn't want from within his vaults, meaning he had a very sizable fortune by the time he transferred it all to a muggle bank in Los Angeles, America.

~*15 Years Later*~

Colonel Hadrian James Potter, more commonly known as Harry, walked calmly through the bustling research base in Antarctica. He nodded his head with a smile to the various greetings from scientists and soldiers alike as he passed. He was currently heading to his temporary office on the base, to go through more personnel files for people to recruit onto the potential expedition that this base was set up to try and find.

The base itself was magnificent. You couldn't see much of the base from the surface. All that could be seen was a dome, made up of triangular solar panels, with a tunnel entrance big enough for armoured trucks to pass through.

In the tunnel, there was a check-in point which you had to show ID and sign in once it was proven you had the clearance to actually be here. Once cleared and the barrier lifted, you entered an open space that was mainly used as a parking space.

Directly opposite the main entrance, on the other side of the base, was an elevator that was the main access to the base below.

The lift had a 65ft descent and then opened up into a spacious room with four smaller rooms off to the sides. There was three used as offices. One for Daniel Jackson and his research teams, one for Doctor Carson Beckett to use as an infirmary and one used by himself and Doctor Elizabeth Weir. The last side room was the most important and was, in fact, the area that this whole base had been created around.

On a raised platform, there was an extremely solid looking, highly ornamental chair. The platform itself was decorated with an opaque triangle design that would light up when the chair was in use. The chair, however, was a twisted metal design, with a blue light on the headrest, the armrests extended slightly longer than normal with circular hand pads and the base had an extendable footrest that rose once the chair was activated.

He walked past this particular room just in time to hear the latest episode of the ongoing drama between Doctors McKay and Beckett. The two good doctors had been arguing repeatedly over the past several months.

You see, the chair could only be activated by a select group of people. The reason for this was discovered by Beckett. It was a specific gene that only occurred in ten percent of the population. This meant there was only a handful of people on the base who were able to use the technology, and unfortunately for Beckett, it was discovered he was one of the few.

Everyone within the Stargate program was tested for this particular gene in order to help the scientist gain as much knowledge as possible from all of the Ancient technology they had discovered. On the base itself, there were eight people with the gene, Beckett, and Harry himself were included in the total.

Harry having the strongest gene, even above and beyond the level General Jack O'Neill was the most sought after for these experiments, however, he was also the Military commander of the expedition, which meant he wasn't always available for the overzealous scientists.

Due to this, and the fact that the other gene carriers were already assigned to certain projects meant that Carson, with no current patients and research that was considered a secondary priority in comparison, had become the unfortunate victim of Rodney's eagerness and determination to interface our own technology with the ancient systems.

Leaving the bickering men to it with a chuckle he continued onto his office allowing himself become lost in memories of another couple of people that he had thought he knew long before he joined the Air Force, who had bickered in the exact same way, like an old married couple.

He thought back to the events that had started him out on the path he was currently on, that included the two people in question that had changed everything for him. He could remember that time with a crystal clear clarity; even though some of the event he so wished he could forget.

This he was told was due to hyperthymestic syndrome he had been diagnosed with by a psychologist, otherwise known as an autobiographical memory. This meant he could recall all of his life experiences, of which he had many, with a photographic clarity.

At first, it had been a struggle; he could not understand why he could remember everything so clearly. He could remember everything he had ever read, seen and heard and yet had no explanation as to why. In the same vein he also had trouble recalling information all the time and it took something sparking the knowledge for him to access it. Eventually, after everything got so jumbled in his head that he had a constant headache, he had sent himself to a doctor who recommended a psychologist.

After receiving the diagnosis, he quickly set about training himself in the arts of meditation and Occlumency. With these techniques he had managed to organize his mind efficiently, so he could quickly and easily gain access to any information or memory he required.

Generally, he loved irony and decided with not a little bit of spite against a certain potions master of Hogwarts, who had been his only ever Occlumency teacher and had always insisted that the mind was not a book, that he was going to build himself a mindscape in the form of a library.

Each book he had was a memory or a book he had read. He had a vault, which looked remarkably like the restricted section of Hogwarts Library that was protected with some potential mind traps. This was where he kept his more painful memories so that if he ever came across something that could access his mind they wouldn't be able to use them against him.

Returning to his current chain of thought he considered how far he had come from the angry man he had been. Many years after the fact had rid Harry of his anger towards the first two, in fact, it had grown into a kind of distant pity for them.

Ronald Weasley was someone who had no backbone, no ambition and, not unlike his father, had no will power what so ever when it came to the tyrannical woman who was his Mother. He wanted to spend all his days playing Quidditch while being waited on hand and foot, being kept well fed but never being made to grow up. So as soon as he was told to befriend Harry by his mother on behalf of the Headmaster, he had no thought other than to do as he was told.

Hermione Granger, on the other hand, was extremely ambitious and, as she had within the muggle world, had expected to excel and gain the admiration from all her peers. Once she had realized that in the Wizarding World she would never be anything more than a know it all mudblood she had latched onto the mechanisms of the esteemed Headmaster. She was so in awe of the legend the man had created for himself that she had forgone all sense of right and wrong in order to please the man and did whatever he had required of her.

The youngest Weasley and the only girl of the clan was an entirely different matter. While to some extent he felt pity for the girl, being almost brainwashed by stories of the hero known as the Boy-Who-Lived and being told stories of Harry Potter being her knight in shining armour as she grew up, was bound to have a negative effect on the girl.

This however, as far as Harry was concerned, did not excuse the fact that it was completely immoral and reprehensible to slip any kind of lust or love potions into someone's food and drink in order to get their attention, when normal mundane methods weren't working, or in this case was starting to work but were obviously not working quick enough for the girl.

So while he did feel some small amount of pity toward the girl it was overshadowed by the immeasurable amount of anger he felt towards her for her capacity and willingness to rape and control him, turning him into her mindless puppet that would do anything her twisted heart desired.

Shaking his head he dismissed that train of thought to the back of his mind where it belonged and considered what had led him here. He had only been in America for a few weeks when he started to feel slightly antsy, with everything that had happened to him it quickly became clear that he didn't really know how to just relax. So he decided he needed to do something with himself.

At first, he took up regular, normal jobs, he tried working in a coffee shop and a grocery store, he tried office jobs and even tried a few jobs in construction within both the magical and muggle world of America. However, he quickly found himself bored of all of them.

He had also tried experimenting with his more intensive knowledge of magic; during the time he spent there he had discovered the enchantments and runic knowledge needed to create the room of requirements. He had spent and enjoyable few weeks fitting one to one of the spare compartments in his trunk. His trunk had become a veritable safe house; expanding on what was already there he had created an open plan compartment with an attached bathroom.

His last shot was looking at some of the jobs that were on offer within the army when one career opportunity had really captured his attention. He really did miss flying so had decided to try and join the Air Force.

Afterward was what he now considered quite frankly to be the happiest time in his life. He had a purpose, he was free, he was learning how to fly some of the hardest core technology in existence. He learned how to live in a way that he had never experienced before. He quickly decided he needed more training than to just be able to fly and had trained to also be the equivalent of a SAS soldier within the American Navy known as Navy Seal.

He rose through the ranks with efficiency, earning himself a reputation as someone who always chose to do the right thing and not necessarily the easy thing. He became known as someone who you could count on to try and rescue you if the case called for it, who would risk life and limb to save his fellow soldiers and someone who seemed to be able to pull off seemingly impossible missions.

A few years prior Harry had been read into the Stargate Program, accepting the existence of aliens came with ease for him shocking some of the people who told him, the few who weren't shocked being the few who had full access to his file and already knew of the existence of magic and Harry's ability to wield it.

Months prior he had been put on medical leave after being injured during a rescue mission in Afghanistan when he got assigned what he thought would be a desk job in Antarctica for a few months while he recovered, this turned into so much more than that. The idea of being able to travel to another galaxy was an opportunity he just could not allow himself to pass up, and to be frank he wasn't exactly leaving anyone behind.

Once it had been discovered what was needed in order to work the ancient technology everyone on the base had been tested which was when he discovered he had an affinity to Ancient Technology which surpassed even Jack O'Neill's. This meant between searching through personnel files for the expedition and sitting in the chair for scientists he was kept reasonably busy. His body was already thrumming with adrenaline ready for the next adventure his life just didn't seem complete without.

He couldn’t wait.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the new and improved version of this story, even though not much has changed, please read and review. DarkRoseTales xo


End file.
